logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sony Pictures Home Entertainment
Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment 1971 (Prototype) 1979–1982 GW233H175.jpg|Black and white variant. Used on VHS releases of classic films made by Columbia. 1981–1982 RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video 1982–1991 RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 b.jpg RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video Logo 1983 c.png Rcacolumbia.jpg Tri-Star Video 1984-1991 Columbia TriStar Home Video 1991-1992 1992–2001 1992–1993 Columbiatristarhomevideo1992.png|Inverted version of the logo, shown outside the United States Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video_Logo_(Children's_Video_Promo_Version).png|The logo seen on the Children's Video UK Promo 1993–2001 Vlcsnap-2014-03-16-01h01m33s181.png|Background used in the first part of the logo. Columbia Tristar Home Video Logo.jpg|DVD version ct hv.jpg|Coming Attractions Bumpers CTHV 1993 Coming Soon.png|Coming to Home Video variant Columbia_TriStar_Home_Entertainment_Logo_1993_Columbia_TriStar_Home_Video.PNG|Rare Widescreen Version made for DVD trailers such as the 1997 DVD release of Philadelpha. 1995-1996 1995–1997 The style of the logo would soon be used for Columbia TriStar Television in 1996. 1996–1997 Columbia-TriStar-Home-Video-1996-Widescreen.jpg|Rare widescreen logo of CTHV. CTHVTAKEHOLLYWOODHOME.png|Background without CTHV logo. 1997–2001 CTHV Rare logo 3.png|Another rare CTHV logo in 1997. This was seen on DVD releases of The Net, "The Fifth Element", and "Happy Birthday to Me". vlcsnap-2013-11-16-20h58m38s220.png|Version without COLUMBIA TRISTAR and HOME VIDEO. Feel free to add your own text on the logo. CTHV_Logo_1997_(CTHE_Version).jpg|Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Version 1999–2001 Columbia TriStar DVD 1999–2001 Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment 2001-2005 vJ2sWcsnCS4vebajbmzDdQ55119.jpg|Print Logo cthe_logo.jpg|Variation used on the Sony Pictures website in 2002. Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-00h38m41s237.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) closing 2001-2005 The new logo for CTHE was launched in on the year 2001 to celebrate the beginning of the new millennium, with a majestic, synthesized soundtrack just after the Columbia TriStar Home Video name was scrapped. In 2001, when Sony Pictures began releasing DVDs under the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment name, a shorter version of the logo was made with a more relaxing soundtrack created with an acoustic guitar, and synthesized strings, bells and a small chorus, this version was used for DVD releases from 2001 onwards and also for VHS releases in 2004. On Kermit's Swamp Years, the music will continue on with a sped up music variant of the Jim Henson Interactive logo after it fades to the Jim Henson Home Entertainment logo. The name was permanently scrapped in the US and Canada on May 2005 at midnight, CTHE switched to the current Sony Pictures Home Entertainment name. From June 2005 to September 5th 2006, SPHE continued to use the Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment name in the UK and Ireland until September 4th 2006 at midnight when SPHE decided to revert to the current Sony Pictures Home Entertainment name and pull the plug on VHS, opting for DVD and Blu-ray releases only. ]] vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h39m30s245.png|Fullscreen version vlcsnap-2012-12-08-01h45m34s9.png|Fullscreen version cropped to 16:9 that "hides" Home Entertainment from view wb-WrU1B5ruLtmo9cNeHFQ321428.png vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h35m36s55.png CTHE 2001 now on home media.png CTHE 2001 Now on VHS and DVD.png vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h35m55s236.png vlcsnap-2013-07-30-22h36m23s242.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-00h53m17s69.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' trailer variant (2002) Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m07s247.png|''Kermit's Swamp Years'' (2002) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment June 2005–present (USA and Canada), September 2006-present (UK and Ireland) Sony Pictures Home Entertainment logo.svg|Print logo. Sony Pictures Home Entertainment.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-29-04h35m53s144.png|HD version The SPHE logo was first used as a print logo in 2004, but did not make an on-screen logo until 2005. Category:Sony Corporation Category:Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment Category:Entertainment Category:Home videos in the United States Category:Home Video Category:DVD Category:Culver City, California Category:California